grannyfandomcom-20200222-history
Granny (game)
Granny is an indie horror mobile video game developed by DVloper, and was released in November 2017 on Android devices. An iOS version was also released in December of the same year. Since March 2018, the game has become increasingly popular in the gaming community, as YouTubers such as DanTDM, Kindly Keyin, and John Wolfe have played the game. Gameplay The game Granny '' has a protagonist and antagonist characters; Granny and the Player. The player must acquire various objects to eventually unlock the Main Door in 5 days (6 if they find all the pieces of the granny picture). They must do all this whilst hiding and running away from Granny as she seeks down the Player. A paper found underground tells the player that Granny enslaved someone when their car broke down in the middle of the street, which explains why there is a hanging piece of meat in the secret room and why Granny's bat is covered in blood. Key Objects ''Granny has many key objects which the player, must collect and assemble to escape. These objects are the Hammer, Cutting Pliers, Screwdriver, Car Key, Safe Key, Master Key, Padlock Key, Weapon Key, Melon, Winch Handle, Playhouse Key, and the 2 cogwheels. When you take off everything from the door in Easy mode on the first/second day, or when on Normal or Hard mode or Extra Locks Mode, the Padlock Code will also be required to escape. On Hard mode and Extra Locks Mode, you need the Battery as well. See Tool Positions for tool spawning locations. As of the 1.3.2 update, there is an option to turn on the extra locks for any difficulty that you play. Extreme mode requires the Extra Locks option to be ticked. Rooms Rooms in Granny include the Starting Bedroom, the Main Room, Bedroom 1, Bedroom 2, Walk-In Closet, Attic, Kitchen, Dining Room, Living Room, Study, Basement, Garage, Bathroom, Backyard, Shed, an underground passage, and a secret area behind some boxes in the Closet. Difficulty Settings There are many modes in Granny, them being Easy Mode, Normal Mode, Hard Mode and Extreme Mode. Darker Mode and Extra Locks can be turned on also for an extra challenge. Here are the difficulties and how they change the gameplay: Easy: *Granny moves a bit slower *No creaking floors *Opportunity to get a bonus day Normal: *Opportunity to get a bonus day *Padlock Code Hard: *Granny moves a bit faster *One extra lock on the maindoor (Battery) Extreme: *Granny moves faster than you *Two extra locks on the maindoor (Battery and Secret Lever) *Darker mode is on *Extra Locks is on Trivia * Granny was made by Dennis Vukanovic (more commonly known as DVloper, who made the Slendrina series). He made a review of the game titled "Scary but Friendly" which is tips and tricks for how to beat Granny and escape. * If an object, such as the Screwdriver is glitched through the floor, it will appear next to the wishing well in the garden, however in 1.2 and later it would appear on the desk in Bedroom 2 * There are actually blueprints in the Shed for the Guillotine in the garden used for chopping the melon. * The Teddy is used to unlock an Easter Egg: by throwing it into the crib in the attic, Granny will respawn in the basement, Slendrina (From Dennis Vukanovic other series) will appear and haunting music will play. * Granny is on the 1.4.0.1 update. There is a similar game named "Grandpa", similar on gameplay (you hide in closets/under the bed, avoid the enemy), on items (keys, weapons, etc.) and both antagonists are old aged. They both have a melee weapon (Granny has a club while Grandpa use a rake) but Grandpa use his rake to grab you and then hit you with a slap. There is more than one enemy in Grandpa, some are victims and others being zombies. Gameplay can been see here. * Another game is named "Scary Granny". * And this one game named "Scary Granny Horror House Neighbor Survival Game". In this game, that "Granny" doesn’t look too old and wears a hockey mask similar to Jason Voorhees'. She uses a metal bat, instead of a wooden club. * DVloper said he is going to create a computer version of the game. Category:Important pages